Journey to Atlantis
by BluebellCharm
Summary: The Mane 6 has found a mysterious map that leads to Atlantis where trouble awaits. The Mane 6 meet some new friends from Atlantis and together they face a new underwater foe, will they be able to defeat it with the magic of friendship and some teamwork?
1. Mysterious Map

**This is my first story. please give reviews, I need reviews... I want to know what you think of my story so far.**

* * *

 **This is the story of how the Mane 6 dicovered Atlantis...**

It was a nice summer day when Pinkie Pie decided to plan a beach party for the rest of the Main 6.

"I'll just send a paper invitation, cause you know what happened last time I tried sending a personal invitation." Pinkie said thoughtfully. With that Pinkie bounced off to write the invitations.

 _:)_

 _AT BEACH PARTY:_

"Wow Pinkie, this is a great beach party!" Twilight said lying down in the soft sand

"Of _course_ it's great, silly! Then why else would I plan the party?" Pinkie said. "Well actually my Pinkie Sense told me to because we would find a mysterious bottle with a interesting map in it…" Pinkie then mumbled to herself.

"Wha…?" Twilight started, then shook herself and said "Never mind, it's probably just Pinkie being Pinkie"

"Twilight, would you be a dear and help me find nice shells for my new designs?" Rarity called out. "It seems like you're the only one available, because Fluttershy is too busy talking with those seagulls, I think lost their egg. And Rainbow Dash and Applejack are playing catch with the beach ball Pinkie brought. Speakng of Pinkie, where did she go?

"HERE I AM!" Pinkie yelled as she popped out of a bush " I'm playing hide and seek with... with ... who was I playing with again? Pinkie asked to herself while rubbing her chin.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to come with you to find seashells, I needed to stretch my legs any way." Twilight responed to Rarity

 _:)_

 _FEW MINUTES LATER:_

Twilight looked around the beach looking seashells. when she saw some she walked over to take a look, then she picked up the ones that were pretty. When she found a few more pretty shells, she picked them up with her magic and went over to Rarity to show her.

"Thank you darling" said Rarity "but this one just won't do," she said to Twilight, as she spotted a cream colored conch shell Twilight was holding.

"It has a chip on the bottom and a hole in the side!" she said

"Oh, okay I'll help you look for more" Twilight replied and she went off to find more shells. suddenly she spotted something shiny in the sand.

Twilight looked closer, it was a corked bottle with a piece paper stuck inside it! _What in Equestria?_ Twilight thought _what is a bottle doing on the beach? Maybe it was somepony who thought it was okay to litter on the could they! somepony could get hurt or and animal might eat it and get hurt or... or... I'll just see what my friends think._

"Hey, look what I found!" Twilight exclaimed "It's a bottle with a rolled up piece of paper in it! I don't really know how it got here. what do you guys think? it's quite mysterious, right?" _That reminds me of what Pinkie said earlier...m_ _aybe Pinkie was right about finding a mysterious bottle_ Twilight thought.

Twilight trotted over to her friends and showed them the bottle.

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Pinkie yelled while jumping up and down "The suspense is KILLING ME!"

So Twilight uncorked the bottle and pulled out the rolled up piece of paper. And saw a map of Equestria with an X on it. But strangly the X was in the middle of the ocean. _How interesting, why is the X in the middle of the ocean? what does the X mean?_ And then she noticed four letters at the top of the page, H E L P.

"This is an interesting map..." Twilight mused " I wonderow this bottle got here, and who sent it? This is such a mysterious bottle we fou-

"TOLD YOU SO! TOLD YOU SO!" Pinkie yelled " _My Pinkie Sense told you so!_ _My Pinkie Sense told you so!_ " Pinkie sang as she bounced around the others " _see,_ we did find a mysterious bottle!"

"Okay..." Rainbow said slowly, staring Pinkie bounce around her. " What's this map mean anyway?" she asked after a while

"I think it means that someone is in trouble ad we need to help them." Applejack said simply.

" But how are we going to help them if we don't even understand this?" Rarity asked

" I'll go back to the library and do some research, in half an hour lets meet at the library." Twilight said to everypony "I'll have to compare it wiht the maps I have, because this map looks like it's hand drawn crudely. It dosen't have any lables at all!"

"You mean do egghead stuff" Rainbow said

" No Rainbow! It's called research!" Twilight said back

"Whatever, I still tink it's egghead stuff" Rainbow said rolling her eyes. After annoying Twilight thoughly she flew off, as did the rest of the Mane 6. (well not all of them flew, some trotted, galloped, transported...etc.)


	2. Figuring It Out

**A special thanks to CrystalHeart190 for helping me write this chapter. She was a very big help to me. :) :) :D (she b** **asically** **beta-wrote it)**

 **Also I want to know what you think of my story so far. so please give reviews**

* * *

Back at the library, Twilight was looking at all her books, searching through all the maps of Equestria she owned! After she looked through map after map, she finally found the right one! She took a look at the map and copied the X onto it.

"Here girls! I found the perfect map! And, by the looks of it, the X is located north west in the Atlantic Ocean." Twilight told her friends. They looked over at her, and nodded. Applejack spoke up.

"Twilight, ah (I) found a book on the Atlantic Ocean, and it's old kingdom... Atlantis?" She questioned. Twilight gasped, and used her magic to grasp the book out of AJ's hooves.

"Give me that! Oh. My. Gosh! I thought I lost this book! It has almost all the information we need!" Twilight said enthusiastically as she flipped through it's pages, until she came to a map marked where the kingdom of Atlantis was. Suddenly Twilight gasped

"The X is in the kingdom of Atlantis!" Twilight said with realization " Do you know what this means?" she paused for a second before saying "It means we have to save some one in the lost kingdom of Atlantis! I'm so excited!" she started to dance in place

"YIPPEEEEEE! YAY FOR-" Pinkie yelled at the top of her lungs then broke mid-sentence and asked Twilight "Wait, what are you excited about again?" Twilight went on and chose not to answer that question because she wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"Okay everypony, I want you to go home and pack a bag, and meet back here in a few minutes, but don't pack too much, only necessities." Twilight said looking at Rarity and pinkie Pie in particular when she said this.

"But- Umm... We can't- umm...we can't...breathe underwat..." Fluttershy tried to say, but getting quieter and quieter until she trailed off a the end of the sentence. She was too quiet for the rest of the ponies to hear her.

"Then it's off to Atlantis!" Twilight announced

"But darling, I think we have a tinsy little problem...he he" Rarity said as she laughed a bit nervously.

"What's the problem?" Twilight "Am I forgetting something?"

"Yes you are forgetting something! We do not have gills! So we can't breath underwater! There is no way we can go underwater without drowning!" She told her friend. Twilight smiled evilly.

"You're right, so we are going to need merpony powers. And, I know just the spell! But there is a small catch, we only have three days! Do you really want to do this?" Twilight asked her friends. They looked at each other, but nodded firmly.

"Well, duh! We have fought evil, faced so many dangers, and now you think we are afraid of swimming in the water?" Rainbow questioned nonchalantly. The others nodded, but Fluttershy shook her head rapidly.

"No...I don't think we should...But... it's going to be so scary! Are you sure we should?" She asked slowly.

"Fluttershy, it's just swimming!" Pinkie Pie said, while bouncing up and down. Fluttershy gulped, and nodded.

"Um... okay then... fine. Twilight, perform the spell!" Fluttershy said, trying to be confident, and succeeding. Twilight nodded.

"Okay. Line up. I'll do it on myself first." Twilight said. She concentrated really hard, before producing a giant explosion of purple light around her horn, and she flew into the air. A few seconds later, she lowered herself. gasping for air.

"Done! Now, whenever I get into the water, I will transform into a merpony." Twilight said. Her friends applauded her. She smiled, and took a bow.

"Alright! Your turn!" Twilight said, before doing the spell a second time. After she was finished, the girls started their journey to Atlantis.

:

 _A FEW MINUTES LATER (WELL IT WAS MORE LIKE HALF AN HOUR, BECAUSE RARITY TOOK SO LONG):_

About five minutes later, Rarity started to whine.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. "My hooves are sore, and there's _dirt_ on them, I just shined them..." She whined " Do you know how long I took to shine my hooves just for this occasion?"

"So THATS why you took so long packing!" Rainbow dash said, annoyed

Rarity simply ignored the statement Rainbow Dash made and asked again "Are we there yet? My hooves are so tired they feel like they are about to fall off!"

Rainbow sighed. Applejack smacked her forehead with her right hoof.

"For the last time, Rarity, we have just been walking for about five minutes!" Rainbow said, clearly annoyed. Rarity shrugged

"Well, it feels like hours and hours," Rarity said while dramatically putting a hoof over her forehead.

"I think you're just being _way_ too over dramatic!"

"Well, i'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, if you want me to be quiet, you have to find a way for me not to walk anymore!" Rarity said, batting her eyelashes innocently. Twilight sighed.

"Okay. I can make a carriage. But we'll need somepony to pull. the pony who is the most athletic. Hey! Which one of you won that most athletic pony competition from two years ago?" Twilight asked Applejack and Rainbow Dash. They looked at each other, and blushed.

"Uh... it was a tie." Applejack told her. Twilight sighed, but then an idea struck her.

"Then both of you will have to be pulling. So, another pony can sit in the carriage. Anypony want to?" Twilight offered. She looked at Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie can have the seat, I mean... if she want to... she doesn't have to, if she doesn't want to. So, umm... Pinkie can have the seat." Fluttershy said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

"Okay. The seat is your's, Pinkie." Twilight said. She then used her magic to conjure up a carriage, with two seats.

"Okay, get seated, and Rainbow and AJ, start pulling! We want to get to the Atlantic Ocean in the next couple days. We have no time to waste." Twilight said.

"Yes." Fluttershy agreed quietly.

"Heeya!" Rarity exclaimed to Applejack and Rainbow. Rainbow turned to her, and glared.

"Excuse me?" She asked dully. Rarity laughed nervously.

"Just go." She said. Rainbow sighed, but nodded, and started to walk.

The Mane Six started to walk again, hoping for the best, on this long journey.

* * *

 _ **Please**_ **give reviews! Also give suggestions of what the next chapter can be about.**


	3. Trouble

**Sorry it took so long to update this story! I busy recently, and I was a little bit out of ideas. So... enjoy!**

 **:)**

* * *

"I was wondering why Atlantis is called the Lost Kingdom, when there is a map explaining detailedly of where it is and how to get there?" Pinkie Pie asked

"Well because ponies who went looking for the kingdom, they never came back. So eventually ponies stopped going to Atlantis, and it's location was forgotten and lost. Ponies forgot about Atlantis, and books on it disappeared too... well except for this one" Twilight said indicating to the book she carried on her back.

"Never c-came back?" Fluttershy said shakily, cowering behind Rainbow Dash. "Will there b-be _m-monsters_? she said choking on the last word, she whimpered

"Come on, Fluttershy! It's only a bit of water!" Rainbow Dash said exasperated "And if there were any monsters that ate the other explorers, we could just use the element of harmony! I bet _they_ didn't have anything as awesome as these!" She said looking down at the Element of Loyalty she wore around her neck

Suddenly they heard a roar nearby.

"eeeeeeek!" Fluttershy yelled in fright hiding in Pinkie Pie's bushy tail

And suddenly a troll jumped out of the bushes, it advanced on the six ponies menacingly. It raised a knobby club and started to attack the ponies

 **Rainbow's POV**

"Grrrrr" It growled lunging at Rarity

"Ahh!" She yelled her eyes widening in horror

"yee yah!" I cried as she dove from the sky and kicked the troll away from Rarity. Apple jack had pulled out her lasso and was about to lasso the troll's arms together when Fluttershy stopped her.

" No, this isn't the way to handle this!" She said " The troll is trying to tell us something! lets all calm down and talk it through,"

WHAT? A _troll_ attacks us and she is telling us to stop and _talk_ to it?! Is she crazy?!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THE TROLL IS _ATTACKING_ US! HOW IN EQUESTRIA ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SIT DOWN AND TALK TO IT? I yelled almost exploding

"Ah agree with Rainbow, how are we goin' to be able to talk to it when it tries to swat us away if we even get close to it?" Applejack said while kicking out with her hindlegs

"WAIT! Stop!" Fluttershy shouted (not very loudly though) and flew in front of the troll blocking it from the other ponies "Hello," she said gently " There, there. Calm down now" she said in the voice she used with frightened animals "Do you have some thing to tell us?"

The troll nodded vigorously. Fluttershy talked gently with the troll while her friends watched on the sidelines

 **Nobody's POV**

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Rarity exclaimed " Fluttershy must have been scared silly! She's imagining things now!" she said putting a hoof over her forehead dramatically

" Normally Pinkie's the crazy one! But right now Fluttershy is being just plain crazy!" Rainbow Dash said giving Fluttershy a strange look as she giggled while talking to the troll.

 _A FEW MINUTES LATER:_

"Okay, every pony! the troll only thought we were the ponies who stole his jewel! Didn't you guys notice how he kept trying to get to Rarity?" She asked

" _Me?"_ Rarity said with a look of bewilderment on her face

"yes, you. That was because he thought that crown you're wearing was his jewel!" Fluttershy said "I sorry for causing you all this trouble" She said turning to the troll " We'll help get your jewel back,"


	4. An Unexpected Delay

**Hi every pony! here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Okay everypony, lets help Mr. Troll find his jewel." Fluttershy told the rest of the Mane Six. The Troll nodded enthusiastically. Rainbow grimaced… While Applejack just rolled her eyes.

"But couldn't he find it on his own? We are kinda running tight on time, Ah mean somepony sent us a S.O.S. message, it probably means that they're in trouble and we need to get there as fast as possible!" Applejack argued, trying to get her point across. Rainbow looked at her friend, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we can't just stay here and help some ugly troll that just happened to be here!" She exclaimed. The troll looked at her with wide eyes, before glaring at her. Rainbow saw what he was doing, and gulped, preparing for the worst.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" The troll roared angrily "ME NO UGLY!" It yelled. Rainbow nervously smiled, and gulped once again. The troll saw her fear, and picked her up.

When she was in the troll's grasp, Fluttershy quickly flew up to the troll, to settle the matter.

"Mr. Troll! Rainbow Dash didn't mean what she said! No need to act like this about it!" Fluttershy told the troll sternly. The troll looked into her eyes, and put Rainbow down, nodding sheepishly.

"Me sorry," he said hanging his head

"Rarity… Don't you have a spell that can be used for finding gems and jewels?" Fluttershy asked her fashion friendly companion.

"But that spell can only be used for finding gems underground… not one specific jewel somepony took. " Rarity said, "And ANYWAY! This whole thing is SUCH a waste of our time!" She said while gesturing to the troll and Fluttershy.

"Care to… elaborate?" Fluttershy asked smartly. Everypony's eyes widened. That wasn't like the Fluttershy they knew! Rarity looked at her animal loving friend, and answered.

"First of all, I might get my newly polished hooves dirty! And second of all, it would be just too much work!" She said, while dramatically putting a hoof over her forehead. Fluttershy sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"FINE THEN. If none of you will care enough to help this poor creature in distress, then I'll guess I'll have to be the one to help him myself." Fluttershy quite loudly

* * *

FLUTTERSHY'S POV:

Since nobody else would be kind enough to spare a few moments to help Mr. Troll find his jewel. I'd have to do it my self. In the deep dark forest. All alone. I took a deep breath and trotted into the woods. _Come on Fluttershy,_ I thought to my self _, You have to be brave, you can do this!_

 _No you can't, it's too scary out there!_ Another voice said inside my head. _No, no, no! You can't think like that! You have to be positive! Yes! That's right! Think positive!_ I said to my self.

 _There are nice fluffy bunnies out there, There are_ _nice fluffy bunnies out there,_ I kept repeating to myself. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't convince myself it was safe out here. Well even though I was still in my friend's line of sight it was a few feet away, so that counts as in the deep dark scary forest all alone.

I heard the bushes behind me rustle, and I jumped up and let out a yell. But it turned out it was only Mr. Troll who had come back to see what was taking me so long.

"HA! see she's such a scardy cat! She's not even going to make it out there to find the jewel!" Rainbow said mockingly "C'mon, lets get going before it get's dark," And she flew off

" No. I want to help Mr. Troll, so I'm staying." I said, stamping my hoof _I will stand my ground! I will not let them push me around!_ I thought _Wow, that Iron Will lesson I went to really is helpful! I just shouldn't take it too far though,_

"Oh… alright then. But only because I now know how much of a big deal this is to you, Mr. Troll." Rarity said, gesturing to the troll. The troll nodded grumpily.

* * *

NOBODY'S POV:

"Alright then, everypony! Let's find Mr. Troll's jewel!" Twilight said, finally speaking up. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! But I'm also nervous… I guess you can say I'm… nervouscited! Ahh! It's such a weird feeling!" Pinkie exclaimed. Applejack raised her eyebrow.

"You… do realize that's not a real word… right?" She asked the bubbling pink pony bursting with energy. Pinkie looked at her honest friend.

"Maybe for you farmworkers! But to the party ponies… there's a new word for every day!" Pinkie said, before bouncing off, singing lalalalala.

Applejack just stared after her friend, and sighed.

"Somepony's will never change…" She mumbled under her breath.

In all this commotion, Twilight started screaming, flapping up in the air with her wings.

"YESS! I FOUND THE JEWEL!" She said, holding up a dazzling blue sapphire. Mr. Troll gasped, and ran up to the purple book horse, crushing her in a hug.

"YOUU FOUUNNDDD JEWELLL!" He roared. Fluttershy came up, and smiled, while Twilight used her magic to teleport herself out of the grasp of the troll. She smiled.

"No problem, Mr. Troll! We're always happy to help!"

* * *

 **I took a break after writing the last chapter. But I will be posting a lot less frequently now.**


End file.
